


Already moved on

by Fat_the_cat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry for this piece of shit, Izaya is ooc like really ooc, M/M, One-Sided Relationship?, Sad, Suicide, i had this idea after reading a short thing i wrote in 4th grade, no happy ending, or Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_the_cat/pseuds/Fat_the_cat
Summary: He never thought that this would happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little thing that i had to do at one in the fucking morning to make my head shut up.

_I really never saw it coming, of all the things that could have happened this was something I never even considered a possibility._

_Then again the brute always had a knack for surprising me. He was special that way I guess, always doing the opposite of what I predicted. I hated him for that for a long time, or maybe I was just frustrated with that fact and calling it hate._

_I learned that there's a difference between hate and frustration. I also learned that hate and love are very similar emotions, so similar that you can easily confuse the two. I don't know for sure if hate turned to love, or if I was just confusing love with hate. If it was hate turn love it must have happened so slowly and subtly that i didn't notice the change until one day I finally realized the difference between frustration and hate. If it was Me confusing love with hate then it took a long time to realize how close love and hate really are._

_I'm regretting not doing anything about these feelings when I still had at least a sliver of a chance. They say love hurts, well this is agony._

**sevan months before**

"Shizuo's getting married, Celty!" Izaya heard Shinra yell from the other end of the apartment, he was there to talk with Celty about a job since he was in the area.Celty's helmet was cocked to the side in question, and while outwardly he looked calm inside Izaya was about to have a heart attack. "He's getting married, just look!" Shinra said excitedly  as he handed a white letter to her. After a moment of silence she grabbed her phone and with lightning speed typed something, whatever she typed must have been funny because Shinra broke out laughing. Izaya sat there awkwardly for a moment before asking "Who was brave enough to marry a monster?" Shinra replied by handing him the letter. The letter was in fact an invitation to the wedding of Heiwajima Shizuo and Vorona. He...He didn't want to believe it, Izaya just stared at the invitation for a few more seconds before setting it down on the coffee table. He stood and walked to the door said goodbye and left.

**present**

After Izaya heard that Shizuo got married he avoided him like the plaque, for the entire time he hardly slept, barely ate, and only did enough work to pay rent and utilities.  He still went to Ikebukuro at least three times a week out of habit.

He hurt with every step around this city, the ake in his chest turned to full body agony the moment he entered Ikebukuro. In the crowded city full of his once adored humans he felt alone. He slowly yet carefully wandered the city, eventually stopping in a park. Looking around he sighed and sat on an empty bench, he leaned back and gazed at the sky. He was tired, he was depressed, and he was alone. He had always known that nobody liked him, but now it seemed that it was somehow worse. He realized that Shizuo was one of the few people that were constant in his life. Izaya began to drift deep into his thoughts, so deep that he almost didn't notice the blond in a bartender's suit holding the hand of a petite blond girl dressed in a white shirt and red shorts. They were walking together happily together, he had honestly never seen Shizuo look so happy. Vorona was beautiful, she was smart, and from what he can see is vary much in love with Shizuo. Izaya stood from the bench and silently made his way to the couple, he gently tapped Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo turned around and immediately snarled, but before anything else could be done Izaya spoke"I'm happy for you" and he truly meant it. He turned and walked away leaving the park and a confused Shizuo to watch him fade into the crowd. 

That night Izaya went to bed and dreamed of what might have been. The next day anybody who might have missed him had already moved on.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

this is the thing that i wrote in 4th grade as i found it. somehow i got a B on this. 

 

Pain she's a gentle friend of mine, she's always been but tonight I can barely look her in the eyes.

sadness he's a shy sweet gentle guy who always looks at me with compassion in his cold eyes.

they are now my only and favrot company as I walk down these crowded streets.

So why do I still feel so lonely?

She holds my hand firm but kind, he keeps a gentle grip on my shoulder.

I see you and him walk by holding hands and happy.

Jealosy waltzes by, her sharp eyes stare as they wave and you mutter a soft hi and the strangest thing is that with me she's never green always blue.

I mutter fore true word and they will be the last I ever say to you '... I'm happy for you'.

I'll lay in bed to night safe and sound but by tomarrow I'll gone and you'd already have moved on.

 

that was somehow given a B...

**Author's Note:**

> this came about when i found a paper that i had written in 4th grade that made me somehow come up with this short piece of shit.


End file.
